Kurokun
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = Komine (こみね) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = くろくん |officialromajiname = Kurokun |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 29|birthmonth = 12|birthyear = |birthref = Comments on her "Honto no Kimochi", congratulating her |status = Inactive |years = 2010-present |NNDuserpage = 13653386 |mylist1 = 19343199 |mylist1info = utattemita |mylist2 = 26307339 |mylist2info = chorus, etc. |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co292462 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = luz}} Kurokun (くろくん) is an with a very stable voice, who is good at singing both low and high notes. As seen in her cover of "PONPONPON" she has a cool and rich lower voice, which is slightly scuffing, but she can also sing equally well in a very cute voice. Thus, some consider her a . She sometimes has a slight tendency in dragging her vocals, however this gives her covers a laid-back and cool feeling, wich fits well to both slow ballad-like songs such as "Yuudachi no Ribbon" and rather slow-paced rock songs like "Eye Sensor" . Kurokun as participated several times in the seasonal Anikora, as well as in the Anison Utattemita "Reverse" Tour★ with her cover of "Harete Hallelujah" . It's also her most popular solo cover with 104K views as of December 2013. She can accompany her singing with the guitar. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on December 15, 2012) # (Released on December 15, 2012) # Kachoufuugetsu (Saga Novel album) (Released on December 30, 2012) # Bunsouyakou (Saga Novel album) (Released on August 12, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2010.06.01) # "Alice" (2010.07.07) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.26) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.10.17) (Deleted) # "Venus to Jesus" (2010.10.30) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) -remix- (2010.11.01) # "Negai Hana" (Wish Flower) (2010.11.05) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.11.15) # "Falling Star" (2010.11.30) # "Monocrossroad" (2011.01.09) # "Kagefumi Étranger" (Shadow-Stepping Étranger) (2011.02.18) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Moon Waltz) (2011.03.03) # "Silence" (2011.03.11) # "Chiisana Sono Te de" (This Little Hand) (2011.03.19) # "Pero Pero" (2011.03.29) # "Poker Face" (2011.04.12) # "Sweet Devil" (2011.04.30) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2011.05.17) # "Domino" (2011.05.30) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2011.06.01) # "SPARKS" (2011.06.20) # "HERE" (2011.07.10) # "Utopia" (2011.08.21) # "Sayoko" feat. Kurokun and luz (2011.09.09) # "Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) feat. Kurokun and luz (2011.09.23) # "Eye Sensor" (2011.10.07) # "Before After" (2011.10.08) # "Sayonara Midnight" (2011.10.23) # "Nilgiri" (2011.11.05) # "Mr. Music" feat. Kurokun, Cocoyashi, MISAKI. Reji, Ruchiru, Riseha, 31 (2011.11.11) # "Last Song" (2011.11.23) # "Romantic Breaker" (2011.11.29) # "Monochrome Rainbow" (Bakuman 2 ED) (2011.12.03) # "Authentic symphony" (Mashiro-iro Symphony OP) (2011.12.03) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.11) # "Smiling" -+｡:.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.:｡+ﾟ- (2011.12.13) # "Honto no Kimochi" (Real Feelings) (Original with ) (2011.12.29) # "Sadistic・Love" (2012.01.02) # "Vivi and Aqua" (2012.01.15) # "magenta" (2012.01.26) # "Tsukino" (Of the Moon) (2012.02.10) # "Osamuraisan's 25 VOCALOID Songs Medley" (9 singers collab) (2012.02.26) # "Kokuhaku" (Amagami SS+ ED) (2012.03.10) # "CANDY CANDY" (2012.03.31) # "Last Last" (2012.06.01) # "Duty Friend" (LUPIN The Third ~ Mine Fujiko to Iu Onna ~ ED) (2012.06.09) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (Haiyore! Nyaruko san OP) (collab) (2012.06.09) # "Sakamichi no Melody" (Sakamichi no Apollon OP) (2012.06.09) # "Now~1years after~" feat. Kurokun and Ali (2012.06.27) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.01) # "j e l L y" (2012.08.12) # "Anata ni Deawanakereba ~ Natsuyuki Fuyuhana ~" (Natsuyuki Rendezvous ED) (2012.09.08) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.11) # "Harete Hallelujah" (2012.11.28) # "No pain, No game" (BTOOOM! OP) (2012.12.01) # "Laterality" (Jormungand PERFECT ORDER ED) (2012.12.01) # "Aitai yo" (D.C.III Da Capo III ED) (2013.03.02) # "GOLD" feat. Akuwaa, Ayaponzu＊, Omaru, Orihime, Kanii, kalon., Kurokun, Keto, Shuiro, Sekando, Dakuten（゛）, TKTR, Torisan, masaki, Muta and yu-k@ (2013.02.10) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) -Band ver.- (2013.03.30) # "Painful World" feat. iciko, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, Sana, 38Ban, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horohoro Dori, Ponge, Maamu, Masha, Migi ni Usetsu, Mes, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo (2013.04.02) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Kurokun and PESS-T (2013.04.13) # "Afterglow" (2013.05.20) # "Sora to Kimi no Message" (Suisei no Gargantia ED) (2013.06.01) # "Canon" (Uta no Prince sama Maji Love 2000% OP) (collab) (2013.06.01) # "Seikan Hikou" -Sing & Dance ver.- feat. Kurokun and TKTR (2013.06.02) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.17) # "Duty Friend" (LUPIN the Third ED) -Band ver.- (2014.04.26) # "Believe in yourself" (Baby Steps OP) (2014.05.31) # "Mirror" (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei ED) (2014.08.30) }} Discography Gallery |painful world kurokun.34833896.png|Kurokun as seen in her collab cover of "Painful World" |kurokun Mr.Music.png|Kurokun as seen in "Mr. Music" Illust. by Ruchiru (ルチル) |kurokun commu.png|Kurokun as seen in her Nico Nico Douga community |Kurokun Smiling.png|Kurokun as seen in "Smiling" -+｡:.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.:｡+ﾟ- Illust. by 96 |kurokun twitter.png|Kurokun as seen on Twitter |kurokun NND.png|Kurokun as seen on Nico Nico Douga |kurokunnatsuyukifuyuhana.png|Kurokun as seen in the band cover of "Anata ni Deawanakereba ~ Natsuyuki Fuyuhana ~" |Kurokun anikora.png|Kurokun as seen on the Anikora website }} Trivia * The fact that her name ends with "-kun", a male suffix, and her low voice make people assume that she is male. * She likes J-Pop artists, such as Abe Mao, w-inds and Hata Motohiro.Her Nico Nico Pedia article * She uses a SONY microphone. * Her general knowledge is quite good. * She hates insects. External Links * Twitter Category:Inactive Singers